The Unknown
by mariXwic32
Summary: Of all the- great fluffy puppies in the world! Here we go again! This time, a sinisterly chaotic girl gets thrown, rather harshly into the world of Soul Eater! Who does she crash into? What happens! Why the hell is it her again! Rated M, read more to find out who I'm talking about...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Its not him, its her.

**This is a Soul Eater fanfic, one of my very first one's actually. Lol.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

_**Story start.**_

Your everyday girl who you'd walk past in a supermarket, who'd be just as normal as any other human bein you've passed in the park, or ran into on your way to work or school.

May, however, wasn't normal at all.

Everyday life, she seemed to act normal when outdoors, but a whole other story spins around this girl.

Name: Mayhem de Draguille.

Age: 18.

Hair: Waist length, black.

Eyes: Pale blue.

Looks: Slightly tanned, petite with small breasts.

Good or evil: Neither.

Personality: Good natured when outdoors, rest unknown.

Other: Unknown.

May had just returned home after going out to buy ingredients for supper, but she didn't start preparing it. Instead, she dumped the bag on the counter, went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, undressing herself.

After testing the water, she climbed into the shower and drowned all the days events, her expression turning blank. She was starting to get annoyed by the way she has to act daily while in public, enjoying the fact that she's quiet every time she's at home, not having to talk much.

She finished up in the shower, dried and dressed, afterwards plopping herself down on a couch in front of the television. It was starting to turn dark outside, and by the looks of it, was almost around seven at night.

Sighing, she stood up from the couch, the TV still off, and went to her room. There she sat down on her bed, unwilling to take her clothes off. She stood up and walked over to her closet, pulling out numerous unknown things and stowing them away on various parts of her body.

As she stood up, closed the closet door and turned around, something caught her eye. She turned and saw a red glow in the corner of her room. Quietly, she stepped closer to it, clearly cautious. As she neared, the red glow seemed to brighten at her approach, or was that because of her eyes adjusting to the slight darkness in the room?

The red glow seemed to light up the room and a slight breeze flitted around the room, sending a chill down May's spine.

Somewhere else, four people have been sent to London to find a kishin or something. Thanks to a very paculiarly stupid lesson involving scented candles with proffessor Stein, Maka and Soul weren't quite happy with each other at the moment.

"Blackstar, aren't you cold?" Tsubaki questioned, rather paranoid.

"This cold doesn't bother me at all. Hey, Maka, sense any souls yet?" Blackstar barked, flexing and stretching to warm up. It was snowing lightly in London at the time.

"I'll check now." Maka answered, closing her eyes. "Yes, there's one right in front of us." She opened her eyes again, then they widened.

"What?" Soul asked.

"There's another very powerful soul coming in from above." Maka stated, looking up into the sky.

"Witch?" Soul looked up as well.

Maka shook her head. "I don't know, I can't... I don't... Understand..."

The soul Maka was talking about before, the one that apparently was right in front of them, was a man wearing prison robes, a ball and chain and had a tattoo over his left eye saying 'no future'. The other soul that descended from above turned out to be a human.

Whoever it was, he/ she crushed Blackstar as he/ she landed suddenly, like a meteor. "Blackstar!" Tsubaki screamed in shock.

"Ow..." The person who landed said, standing up. It turned out that it was a girl. Maka stared at the two people in shock. The girl glanced around at her surroundings, walking around. She then spotted something and pointed her finger at it, whatever it was.

It turns out that, whatever it was, was a frog, who squealed in pain and dropped onto the snow on the bridge, twitching and writhing. There was a poof of smoke and in the place of the frog sat a woman who looked suspiciously like a witch.

The girl still pointed her finger at the woman, who still writhed in pain, screaming. The man who first arrived stared in horror as his associate, it seemed, was cruelly tortured.

"What is it, Maka?" Soul questioned, watching Maka as she stared in horror at the scene in front of her.

"The... Soul... Its powerful..." She gasped.

The guy then growled and flung himself to his friend's rescue, transforming into a werewolf. "Holy shit, he's that immortal guy with the magic eye!" Soul barked. "He has the powerful soul, right?"

Maka shook her head. "Its not him, its her!" She pointed to the girl who watched with a blank expression as she tortured the witch. When the werewolf-man flung himself at her, he was blasted away by some unknown force as the girl held up her other hand.

"I'll deal with you later." The girl mumbled, rotating her wrist. The woman screamed loudly and then her scream died. There was silence as the woman's body stopped moving. Everyone stared in shock at the dead witch, then at the girl. A purple sphere exited the body of the dead witch, a soul.

Somewhere else, Medusa held a concerned expression on her face, frustrated as well. She had lost contact with the frog witch completely. The frog witch was watching the weapons and meisters and then suddenly all contact was lost. Had she been killed?

Impossible, no one could have seen her, she was hidden well. Could it have been the assassin, Blackstar? He did dissapear suddenly.

Curses.

The girl lowered her hand and turned to the others, staring at them before turning away. She walked over to where the werewolf landed and watched as he stood up on shaky legs, apparently terrified of what just happened. The girl's hand dissapeared and reappeared in the blink of an eye, now holding a dagger.

The werewolf glanced at the shiny dagger before bursting out in laughter. "That won't hurt me! I'm immortal!" He barked.

The girl said nothing and lunged forward, stabbing the dagger into the guy's chest. "There's a specific way to kill immortals." She mumbled, driving the dagger deeper into the man's chest.

He grunted in surprise and cried out in pain. "What the- aaaaarrrggghh!"

"This dagger is not only made of the purest silver, its also coated with a special ointment that burns the body." The girl grinned. "Anything can die." She pulled the dagger out and hid it again.

The werewolf backed a few steps away, gripping the wound. Maka, Soul and Tsubaki, Blackstar being knocked unconcious, watched as the werewolf burst into flames and fall to ashes.

"Soul, what... What just happened?" Maka asked, completely terrified.

The girl turned back to them, narrowed her eyes and then slowly made her way over to the group. "That clears up your problem." She said, holding out an outstretched hand. "May." In her hand was two souls.

**Well, that's all for chapter 1! Hope all of you enjoyed this little twist in my story writing!**

**Please review, seeing as this is my first time ever writing a Soul Eater fanfic... **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh great.

**So, I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter... Fouie... That sucks. **

**Hopefully I get at least one review this time... Else I'm cancelling this story...**

"Hi! Hello! Howzit hanging?!" Lord Death barked in his childishly annoying voice as Maka, Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki entered the Death room with an unknown person, still carrying the witch and the werewolf's souls. "How did the mission go-uwah?" Lord Death cocked his head to the side as the girl came into view. "Who's this?"

The girl focused her attention on Lord Death, narrowed her eyes and then cocked her head to the same side Death had his cocked. "Why do people cock their heads to the side when they're confused?" She mused. "You look stupid."

Maka's jaw dropped. You can't just say that to Lord Death! She screamed mentally. Lord Death then noticed the two souls. "Oh. Well that's unexpected."

The girl threw the souls at Death. "My name is May." She glanced around the death room.

"Oh my goodness!" Lord Death scrambled to catch the souls. When he finally recovered, he studied May. "How did you come by these souls?" He questioned.

May didn't seem to hear him as she had already disappeared, walking around the Death room. "Eh?" Everyone's jaw dropped. "She's not even paying attention." Tsubaki sighed.

"I am, I just don't want to listen to that dude." May said, jabbing a finger at Lord Death. "He's annoying me."

Blink.

Blink blink.

"A witch's soul and some other soul, interesting." Lord Death changed the subject, redirecting attention back to the souls at hand.

"An immortal werewolf's soul." Sighed Maka. She then pointed to May, who now studied the mirror. "She did it."

"Wha?" Lord Death turned to May. "How?"

May stared at him, cocked her head to the side and then turned back to the mirror. Maka and Tsubaki, apparently hopeless, sighed in hopelessness. Blackstar was still unconscious. "She just fell from the sky, smashed Blackstar, pointed her finger at the witch and the witch died after screaming." Soul said. "The werewolf burst into flames after she stabbed him with a dagger."

"Fools." May said.

Blackstar groaned. "Not another one!"

"Blackstar! Are you okay?!" Tsubaki cried, rushing to help the ass-hole up.

"Besides that, where did she fall from again?" Death asked.

"The sky." Maka's eyes narrowed.

Nod.

Nod nod.

"I knew it!" May cried, throwing her hands up in the air. All attention turned to her again. "This world isn't fake!" She barked, stormed over to Death, glared at him, twirled around and stormed out of the Death room.

"Wait! May! Where are you going?" Maka questioned.

"The fuck outta here!" May barked.

Death turned to the other four in the room. You couldn't tell what his expression was, but you could tell he was serious. "Keep a close eye on her, there's no telling what she might do next."

"What?" Maka dropped her arms.

"Yes, what?" Blackstar barked. "I'm too big a star to baby-sit!"

Meanwhile, just as May exited the Death room, someone else was trying to enter, the persons being Death the Kid, Liz and Patty. Kid crashed into May, sending her falling backwards. "Ow!"

Oh, but this is where Death the Kid gets a super beating, because his head just seemed to land in between the rather small breasts of the unknown person he had just crashed into.

May punched him in his jaw. "Hey! Get the fuck outta my boobs, ass-hole!" She barked. It was in that instant, that particular moment, that Death the Kid fell in love with something other than symmetry. Great.

Okay, May wasn't the most symmetrical person in the universe, because she just happened to wear a tight shirt that cut up to her rib-cage in a diagonal way, and she wore knee height socks which had asymmetrical stripes.

Kid, after landing on his butt when May punched him, rubbed his jaw and then caught sight of the girl. His eyes widened and his injured jaw dropped. A twinkle glinted in his eyes suddenly and then he launched himself at her. "Oh my goodness! You're so beautiful!" He cried.

Liz raised her eyebrow and Patty cackled with laughter. "Uh... Kid, you know she isn't very symmetrical..." Liz pointed out.

"I don't care! Look at her beaut-" May punched him again as he landed on her.

"The fuck off me!" She punched him another time, standing up, kicked him, turned to Liz and Patty, cocked her head to the side, turned to face the Death room, still cocking her head to the side and then bellowed at no one in particular. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Okay, so now we find May picking at her fingernails with a needle whilst reclining on a couch in Kid's house. After the little screaming incident, it turned out that May stormed over to Maka and Soul, glared at them and then attacked Lord Death with the most foul language any person could ever imagine.

Lord Death, stunned to silence by the girl's rainbow of vocabulary that flowed from her mouth, cocked his head to the side in thought. He then dismissed them for no reason.

So, when they exited the Death room, Kid latched himself onto May, rubbing his cheek on her thigh, (although I think that was so he could look up her rather short and puffy skirt) and declared that he would take her to the manor. Maka and Liz weren't very impressed, Blackstar barked a 'yahoo' and ran off, Tsubaki chasing after him, Soul sweat-dropped and Patty cackled with laughter, saying that Kid was an idiot.

May said absolutely nothing, staring ahead at an oncoming person. She wasn't very impressed by the sight of Stein, the mad scientist. Her eye twitched at his arrival.

Before she heard any word from him, Kid dragged her away, eyes glittering like an amber crystal in the sunlight.

In the Death room, Stein scratched his head. "Who's that girl?" He questioned.

Lord Death turned away from the mirror. "She called herself May." He said, really serious. "Maka and the others had come across her on their most recent mission."

Stein raised an eyebrow. "No wonder. I would have sensed a soul like that earlier."

"Wha?" Death cocked his head to the side. "Oh yeah!" He slammed his fist in his other hand.

"She looks interesting." Stein grinned, looking away from Death.

"No matter, we just have to keep an eye on her." He held up the two souls that May had given him. (More like vaulted at him.) "Apparently she took out a witch and that immortal werewolf."

Stein turned his attention back to Death. "What?! The one who stole the grand witch's magic eye?!"

Death nodded. "I would like you to keep an eye on her for me." He said.

"Wait, I thought you said we all have to...?" Stein's arms dropped, as if he were a monkey.

"Yes, yes, well, you in particular. I think you understand why?" Death turned to the mirror.

"Right..." Stein sighed, lighting a cigarette before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bitch

**:3 yay! A review! At least someone appreciates my work!**

**Thank you to Starlight (Guest) for reviewing, and I hope to see more reviews flowing in! **

**And now, without further ado, chapter 3! Read enjoy and review!**

Everyone sat in the rather spacious and completely symmetrical lounge of Death manor, staring at May. She continued to pick at her nails with a needle. The silence was rather uncomfortable for Maka, who sighed impatiently, stood up and then dragged Soul with her. "We're going home." She said.

"Enjoy the rest of your day!" Patty shouted.

"Wait! Weren't you supposed to babysit?!" Liz cried in desperation.

"I'm sure Kid wouldn't like being separated from her." Soul commented, glancing at said symmetrical a-hole who just happened to be attached onto May's leg. Again.

Liz, apparently very desperate, scared shitless by her predicament and unwilling to see Kid in his sorry state of assymetricallness, grabbed onto Maka. "Take me with you! Kid is scaring me!" She cried.

"Liz is a scaredy cat!" Patty laughed.

Meanwhile, on his way to Death manor, Stein was lost in thought about May, getting some cocky ideas on dissecting the girl, when he crashed into Maka's father. "Stein..." He snarled.

"Spirit." Stein said, walking away.

He finally reached the rather odd house, too symmetrical. When he lifted his hand to knock on the door, Maka burst out, dragging Soul with her, apparently trying to escape as Liz cried after them. "Oh! Professor Stein..." Maka bowed and then disappeared.

"Help me! I don't wannah babysit her! Kid is creepy!" Liz howled from under Patty as she sat on her older sis.

Stein glanced around the place, his eye catching the girl who glared at him from where she sat, Kid apparently in love with her by the hearts in his eyes and the hearts flowing from his ears. When he noticed Stein, he hissed like a cat and clutched May's leg tighter. "What do you want?" Kid snarled.

"Lord Death asked me to keep an eye on her, that's what I'm doing." Stein said, studying the girl.

"PLEASE! TAKE HER WITH YOU!" Liz cried before Patty stuffed a shoe in her mouth. That was what Stein _had_ initially planned. He grinned mentally.

May stood up suddenly. Kid clutched at her leg, refusing to let go. "I think its you who needs to be kept an eye on, Stein." She said. "With that perverted glint in your eyes, any girl would try and pulverize you."

Liz stopped her struggling and glanced at Stein. Shoe in mouth, she tried to speak before spitting the shoe out. "Now that you mention it, he is grinning stupidly." She commented.

"Professor Stein looks funny!" Patty laughed.

"Mine!" Kid cried, jumping up and latching himself onto May's waist.

"That's it!" May barked, jamming her elbow into Kid's face, breaking his nose. "You're fucking annoying, you fucking symmetrical fuck! I'll un-symmetrical your fucking cock too if you continue bugging me!"

Liz, Patty and Stein stared at May with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "What..." Stein started.

"A colorful..." Patty added.

"Vocabulary..." Liz finished.

Kid lay on the floor, clutching his nose as blood splattered everywhere. "Hey, big sis, what's a cock?" Patty asked.

Liz's eyes widened in horror. "Err... You'll learn about that when you're older, Patty." She said, her eyes darting around.

May snorted, turning all attention, except Kid's, because he was knocked cold, back to the girl. "I think its best you tell her now, with a story." May said, glancing at Stein.

"What story...?" Liz questioned, unsure of what May was planning.

"Little red riding hood." May grinned. Before anyone could stop the girl, she marched out of Death manor and right down the middle of the street.

Stein glanced at Liz. "I... Think you can handle that, right?" He questioned before dashing after May, to make sure she doesn't cause chaos like she did just a mere minute ago!

Patty poked Liz on her head. "Come on! I love that story!" She cried.

"Well I don't..." Liz sighed.

But she was forced to, seeing as Patty continued to blabber.

Meanwhile, Stein followed May as she paraded around Death City, looking for food. Every restaurant she stopped at merely got a 'hn' and then she continued forth. Stein stopped May after she passed yet another restaurant. "Why don't you come eat at my place?"

"What? Lizards legs and chopped up spleen? No thanks." May rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I can cook, you know!" Stein barked.

"And I don't like you." May retorted, turning to stare at him.

"Stein! Lord Death wants to see you in the Death roo-wah! Who's that?!" Maka's father barked, looking extremely stupid as his eyes turned to hearts and his jaw dropped.

May rolled her eyes. "Another one?" As soon as Spirit was in range, May shot her leather booted foot out and kicked Spirit, hitting him square in the face. She then turned to Stein. "Shouldn't you get going?" She questioned.

"I have to keep an eye on you, so..." He said playfully and grabbed her arm. "You're coming along."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Who gave you the authority to fucking drag me around?!" May barked, causing multiple heads to turn their way as Stein dragged her back to the academy. Even as Stein dragged her through the corridors, littered with students from the academy, May continued cursing very, very loudly. Her cursing announced their arrival even before they entered the Death room to find Lord Death cowering behind the mirror.

May struggled to loosen the grip Stein had on her arm as Death slunk out from his hiding spot to greet Stein.

After about thirty minutes later, May found herself tied to a chair in Stein's house, glaring at his back as he prepared food. Lord Death had apparently called Stein to find May, but she was already with the mad professor when they arrived.

Death then questioned the girl about random stuff, including how exactly she had killed the witch and the werewolf.

She merely replied that he doesn't need to know at the moment and that she's hungry.

Stupid Stein, he forgot to check her for weapons when he tied her down. May was working her way through the ropes tied around her wrists with a switchblade she had hidden in her single arm warmer. Stupid mr. scientist turned around suddenly, a plate of food in one hand and a cup of something in the other.

May finally cut through the ropes, but held them in place, waiting for the perfect moment to murder the guy. As Stein approached her, May moved her feet, still waiting. When Stein stood right in front of her, the plate of food hovering under the girl's nose, May attacked, kicking her foot up. Her foot connected sharply with Stein's privates. May then jumped up and somersaulted over Stein, landing behind him, switchblade in one hand and a dagger in the other.

**Ohhh! What will happen next I wonder? What am I saying?! I know what will happen next!**

**Anyways, review and chapter 4 will come free of charge!**


End file.
